The movable holder of this kind is so designed to be urged that when the door is to be held at a position where an opening of the case is closed by the door moving close to the opening of the case or at a position where the opening of the case is opened by the door moving far away from the case, the door is automatically opened by an operation to manually open the door midway of a door opening direction (one neutral-shifted position where the door is slightly shifted from the neutral position in the door opening direction) and automatically closed by an operation to manually close the door midway of a door closing direction (another neutral-shifted position where the door is slightly shifted from the neutral position in the door closing direction).
This movable holder generally includes a link arm having both ends pivotally supported on the door and the case between them. The link arm is adapted to movably move forward and backward between a first position (a closed position) where the door gets closer to the case and a second position (an opened position) where the door gets far away from the case. The link arm is provided with resilient urging means comprising a spring or a combination of a spring and a swinging arm to automatically pivotally move the link arm to either of the first position and the second position when the link arm is even slightly shifted to the first position or the second position from a middle position between the first position and the second position.
In one conventional movable holder, the resilient urging means comprises a swinging arm having one end pivotally supported on a free end of the link arm and an expansion/contraction spring connected the other end of the swinging arm so that when the link arm is even slightly shifted in either of directions from the neutral position where the pivotal support portions of the link arm and the swinging arm get straight, the expansion/contraction spring pivotally moves the swinging arm to the shifted dside to thereby automatically urge the movable holder to the opened position or the closed position (see Patent Document 1).
Since the movable holder of such a construction has the expansion/contraction spring disposed so as to pivotally move the free end of the link arm, the expansion/contraction spring could not but be exposed from the link arm and therefore, the expansion/contraction spring is exposed when the door is opened, which disadvantageously causes the appearance of the movable holder to be worsened.
In another conventional movable holder, there are two link arms on the sides of the case and the door and the resilient urging means comprises an expansion/contraction spring provided between the case side link arm and the door so that when the link arm is even slightly shifted in either direction from a neutral position where the movable ends of the two link arms and the expansion/contraction spring arm get straight, the expansion/contraction spring urges the link arms to automatically pivotally move to the opened position or the closed position (see Patent Document 2).
The movable holder of such a construction has the expansion/contraction spring hidden on the back side of the door when the door is opened, but the expansion/contraction spring can appear from the side of the door, which similarly causes the appearance of the movable holder to be worsened. Furthermore, since the link arms and the expansion/contraction spring are in the intersection state, a finger or fingers are accidentally placed between the intersection portions.
Further conventional movable holder comprises two link arms provided between the door and the case and the resilient urging means of the movable holder comprises an expansion/contraction spring provided the case side end of one of the link arms and expanded/contracted in accordance with a movement of a movable pin which is slidably engaged into an arc-like groove in a mount portion on the side of the case. When one of the link arms is even slightly shifted in either direction from the middle position (neutral position) of the arc-like groove, the expansion/contraction spring swings the link arm along the arc-like groove to either of the ends whereby the door is automatically urged to the opened position or the closed position (see patent document 3).
Since the movable holder of such a construction has the expansion/contraction spring assembled into the link arms, the appearance is never worsened, but if the mount portion having the arc-like groove is even slightly displaced from a proper mount position (including a vertical position, a horizontal position and an angular position) relative to the case, the closing state of the door and the case is never held properly at the closed position thereof, it will be troublesome to set the mount position and since the mount portion having the arc-like groove contains the expansion/contraction spring, the mount portion disadvantageously gets large-sized and worsens the appearance.    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,106 specification    Patent document 2: JP2005-264719A    Patent document 3: JP2-176086A